Nowadays, digital camera modules are in widespread use. Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming increasingly multifunctional, and digital camera modules are now widely available as a special feature for portable electronic devices, consequently the integration of digital camera modules and portable electronic devices has become an important part of mobile multimedia technology.
In manufacturing, as a result of material tolerance dimensions, material surface roughness, reflection and refraction, material match issues, assembly processes and capabilities, and so on, some unacceptable levels of reflection may be found after the lens module has been assembled, even though such reflection might not appear during lens module design.
Typical reflection testing methods usually include the steps of providing a specific light source emitting on a lens module to be tested, moving the light source to different light source angles, and using it to detect the presence of unwanted reflections. However, while, in use, the lens module receives light from every direction at the same time, using the method above only can test the reflections in one specific direction of the lens module at the same time. The method above requires individual testing for reflections for each direction and therefore requires a relatively long time.
Accordingly, what is needed is a reflection-testing device and method with greater efficiency.